Sucking at Mario Galaxy - Part 5 (SHHH!)
PBG sucks at Mario Galaxy while whispering because his girlfriend is asleep! He also defeats two bosses. Synopsis PBG whispers his intro because his girlfriend is asleep. He is filming this episode at 5 in the morning, as there is no other time to film this episode. He heads back to Good Egg Galaxy. He needs to get ahead so that videos can be put up during SGC. PBG hopes his girlfriend doesn't wake up. He plays a mini game collecting notes and gets the 1 up from it, before flying over to another planet. He saves a Toad. He plays football with the coconuts pretending to commentate, and doesn't know the name of one of the players, and PBG kicks a goal. He kills the pokey, and moves on to the next planet. He misses an area to get star bits. He gets knocked over by a bullet bill. He needs star bits for a luma. He wants the bullet bills to pay attention to him, but is hit by another enemy. He is almost killed. He keeps on failing to get the bullet bills up to where he wants them to be. He wonders why he is struggling so much, and thinks he is doing something wrong. Bullet bills keep on dying, and PBG keeps on screwing up. He finally realizes that he just needed to spin and break the glass. He blames the fact that he is tired. He makes it onto the airship, and spins the coconuts back at the enemies. He saves a sad Toad, and PBG accidentally jumps off the edge! PBG finds the shooting enemies cute, and doesn't want to kill them. He starts mumbling about killing them, and tells Jeff to cut it out. PBG finally makes it to the lava octopus. It is a mixture of Ganondorf and an octorok. The arena looks like a donut. He plays tennis with the boss, and wins. He gets the star - but he isn't allowed to scream in excitement. He now heads to Bowser Jr's Robot Reactor to get to the boss. He now uses the buller bills to break the glass. He sees Bowser Jr. (whom PBG calls Zelda). He reads apart of Bowser Jr's speech. The intimidating Megaleg appears, and PBG compares it to Shadow of the Colossus. Every time he sees gears, he thinks of Yoshi's Story. He sets off the alarm by breaking the gate, and gets knocked down by a bullet bill. He wants to try to get the star by only breaking once fence. However, the bullets keep hitting the ground and killing themselves, but the fences keep going up. He breaks down two fences, and destroys the glass protecting the Grand Star. The robot implodes, and PBG considers it to be a waste. PBG takes the Grand Star. PBG makes up the awkward "Cumbploded" word. PBG thinks that Rosalina has a crush on him. He unlocks the Fountain, and Rosalina repeats a conversation they had before. PBG compliments her earrings. PBG talks to a mailtoad. Peach gives him 5 1-Ups. He talks to Captain Toad, and mumbles through his speech. PBG is offended that Captain Toad didn't assign him as the leader. PBG discusses his opinion on the new Captain Toad game. He goes to get some sleep. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario Galaxy